


Learning Curve

by rabbitfromwonderland



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Biting, F/F, Female Heiwajima Shizuo, Female Orihara Izaya, Genderbending, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitfromwonderland/pseuds/rabbitfromwonderland
Summary: “Are you afraid to break me, now that you could do it?” Izaya asked, knowing full well that she should not be taunting someone so volatile as her rival.“No,” Shizuo said.





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> something that isn’t bkdk?!?! yes, in fact! here’s some fem!shizaya because my brand... is this, exactly.

Ah, Izaya’s luck was always bound to run out. She had played her cards with too much confidence and not enough consideration, and it had placed her squarely within the reach of the one person that had never quite managed to catch her.

Someone so intelligent had no business being that thoughtless, and she knew it. That shame burned through her, just a little, as her long-time rival pinned her hands to the scratchy concrete of an alleyway. Truthfully, calling it by the name of shame alone might fool a few people, but Izaya was not among them.

“You fucked up,” Shizuo said, lips quirked into an infuriating smirk. Her presence alone was a plenty grating, but she could rest easy knowing that the feeling was undeniably mutual.

“Did I? You act like you’re certain of that, but is that a safe choice to make, Shizu-chan?” Izaya’s voice crept a little higher as she felt the woman above her tighten her grip. She knew Shizuo could snap her bones like a goddamn Kit-Kat if she so pleased. Thankfully, it seemed that she didn’t intend to— at least not yet.

“Yes, actually,” Shizuo replied. Her voice was low, a smooth purr that Izaya would love to ignore. “You really, really _fucked_ up.”

Those were not comforting words in any situation. “Are you afraid to break me, now that you could do it?” Izaya asked, knowing full well that she should not be taunting someone so volatile as her rival.

“No,” she said.

For a long moment, they only stared at each other. Izaya could see how Shizuo’s eyes moved, studying her face, but just as often meeting her gaze.

“What do you want to do to me, then?” 

Shizuo didn’t tell her in words. Instead, she pressed Izaya’s wrists together in one hand, leaving the other one free. She pushed her shirt up, a motion that should have been simpler than it was. Her fingers brushed over Izaya’s body, tracing her curves with interest. She was too deliberate, stunted as if she had never done it before. 

Izaya realized then that Shizuo was trying, so desperately, not to hurt her. She despised that light flutter in her chest as she considered that idea. Any other time, her safety and survival were of absolute minimal priority. In fact, both were intended to be rendered nonexistent. Now, though, Shizuo touched the pale expanse of her skin with a reverence that didn’t suit her bristly temperament.

The front-facing clasp of her bra was easily undone when Shizuo noticed it. Izaya would’ve dressed up if she had known her evening would turn out this way, and she thought about saying that out loud.

Instead, her mouthed stayed shut— a rarity, no doubt.

Shizuo pressed two fingers to her chest, right against her sternum. Moments later, she flared her hand out. God, Izaya really would rather she pick up the pace, even if it meant a few bruises. Her thoughts scattered across the concrete as Shizuo cupped that hand around her breast, thumb against her nipple and moving in that same slow, deliberate way. She exhaled shakily, arms twitching a little in the other woman’s hold.

Izaya’s lips parted with an airy moan at the exact moment Shizuo looked up to her face. She saw it, that impulse crossing her mind, and hoped to god she would indulge it. In a prayer answered, she surged forward to kiss her. She was receptive, admittedly more so than she would like to be. Shizuo’s long, blonde hair had come undone a mile before this, and it pooled on the ground around Izaya’s head, a false halo for a being so far from holy.

Unsurprisingly, Shizuo struggled through at first. Izaya was a skillful teacher, head tilted and lips pliant. She shifted, just enough to arch up a little and graze her tongue over her lips. Her invitation was met gracelessly. Shizuo was clumsy, but her most relentless enemy wanted to kiss her so much, so goddamn much— so be it, then, Izaya could permit her to struggle.

The taste of tobacco masked in haste with peppermint still clung to Shizuo’s mouth. Izaya would like to despise that, but found it difficult when she was opening her mouth a little wider because Shizuo had no restraint and acted as though she wanted to eat her, starting here. Izaya was compliant, moaning sharply as she bit her lip a little too hard. Typical.

Shizuo remembered her hand after an amount of time that could only be called ‘embarrassing’. Even so, she caught up where she had fallen behind. She stroked her index finger over Izaya’s nipple, savoring the vibration of the noise she made. It seemed that she, too, might have forgotten. Every touch made her legs twitch. She had never disclosed that weakness to Shizuo, of course, but Izaya knew she had caught on and would exploit it at every opportunity.

Only when Shizuo pulled away did Izaya realize how messy it had gotten. The sight was obscene, strings of saliva connecting them still, and the heavy, wanting breaths that accompanied it. Izaya wiped her mouth off on her shoulders as much as she could, but the drool clinging to her face felt like it was all over her.

“You kiss like a fucking animal, Shizu-chan,” Izaya remarked. She spoke with such a bite for someone that had been whimpering against her lips moment ago.

“Whatever,” Shizuo replied, sounding unconcerned even as her face turned strawberry red. She let go of Izaya’s wrists after a bit of contemplation. Much to her chagrin, the first thing she did was wipe her face off with her sleeves. There was no way it was _that_ bad, and her theory was proven in an instant when she took notice of Izaya awkwardly rubbing her thighs together. What a miserable failure at an attempt to be subtle. “Hmm?” she hummed, knowing well that Izaya was aware of what that smug tone was about.

Izaya looked away as she flushed darker, all the way to her ears, only further confirming her guilt. She was determined to keep from looking in retaliation, but gave in when she felt movement. Shizuo was touching her in that same delicate way, fingers tracing over her thighs. Her mouth, though, was not quite as refined. When her tongue grazed over her nipple, she glanced up to make burning eye contact with Izaya. What she was meant to make of it, she didn’t know. Her body was less contemplative, squirming as Shizuo tormented her weakest point.

Of course, Izaya had never been the sort to be ashamed of things. Still, she tried to bite back every moan that threatened to escape. Shizuo kept pushing her, though, in pursuit of something that should be easy to achieve. She rolled her other nipple between her fingers and Izaya’s composure cracked.

“Ah—“ she gasped, realizing the reverent touch was so much more devilish when it was feather-light and driving her up a wall. Shizuo had her fingers under her shorts, stroking her inner thigh. Izaya wondered if she would have preferred for her to stay uncertain and hesitant.

“Come on, would you just—“ Izaya grit her teeth, trying and failing to hold back a groan when Shizuo’s tongue teased her yet again. 

“Yeah?” Shizuo replied. The obvious prompt in her voice was infuriating.

“Do- just do something!” Izaya snapped. It seemed that was the wrong answer, because Shizuo’s hand stilled, so close to where she wanted it most.

“That’s rude,” she said.

Izaya whined, shifting uncomfortably.. this was the last game she wanted to play right now. “...please, Shizu-chan?” she choked out. Each syllable was like barbed wire in her throat.

This time, she aced it, and Shizuo unbuttoned her shorts with a clumsiness comparable to her kisses. Her hands shook, just a little. ‘Is she still scared?’ Izaya wondered. Whatever her problem was, she forgot to keep pondering it when Shizuo’s fingers brushed against her clit. She sucked in a breath, eyes fluttering closed.

“You’re soaking wet,” Shizuo told her, as if she didn’t know. Christ, she was so smug about it, too. Izaya could feel how easily her fingers rubbed against her, catching that stickiness with each pass. Her fingers dipped lower, only getting slicker as they did. She was aiming to be careful by easing the first digit into her, but Izaya took it to be even more taunting.

“Shizu-chan,” she murmured, voice pleading with her name alone.

Shizuo was surprised by the insistence, but complied, sinking her finger deeper inside. She moved experimentally, and Izaya clenched around it in an instant. Her heart pounded even faster. She rubbed her fingertip against her walls, seeking and finding the spot that made Izaya choke a little. She started fitting a second finger inside— an easy feat, given the state Izaya was in.

When she curled her digits, both pressing into that weak spot, Izaya’s hands shot out to grab Shizuo’s sleeves. She still had her eyes closed, perhaps trying to avoid the shame of it all. Shizuo took advantage of that, leaning in to press her face into her exposed neck. Izaya jerked in surprise, gripping to her sleeves tighter.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Izaya breathed. Each rise of her chest pressed it against Shizuo’s, a fact that was difficult to ignore.

“And what am I thinking?” she asked, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

“You don’t need me to tell you.”

“Probably not,” Shizuo agreed, right before sinking her teeth into Izaya’s shoulder.

“That- that’s what I- ah-“ Izaya tried to fight for her cause, but surrendered in an instant. She knew this was not in her best interest. Still, she tilted her head a little more, willingly getting marked up further. When Shizuo’s thumb started to rub circles against her clit, matched to the rhythm of the fingers still moving inside her, Izaya’s involuntary twitching became more of a thrashing. Shizuo growled, animalistic enough to send a chill up Izaya’s spine. Her hand pressed down against her stomach, keeping her from thrashing. She bit down on the exposed skin beneath her jaw, and Izaya jolted.

“Watch it,” she said, trying to sound authoritative. Izaya failed in every regard, when she panting and whimpering and moaning. Shizuo thought she was far cuter this way, which only pushed her further into the desire to mark her. Maybe Izaya was right about her not being quite human.

“Ah- f- fuh- Shizu-chan-“ Izaya gasped, thighs clenching tight around Shizuo’s wrist.

“Mm?” Shizuo prompted, softly pressing her lips against what she was sure would be an unmistakable bite mark soon enough.

“Close, Sh-Shizu—“

Shizuo kissed her cheek, a bitter mockery of romance. She could feel how close Izaya was getting, and aimed to bring her right over that edge without a second thought— when she heard footsteps. Oh, fuck. Izaya was blissfully unaware, tearing up and moaning without restraint.

That made it all the more disappointing when— with all the rationality she could muster— Shizuo put her hand over her mouth. She was confused, justifiably, but was too far gone to combat it. She made weak, muffled noises against Shizuo’s hand, now free to writhe without being held down. She looked so filthy, brow furrowed and eyes closed tight with tears still managing to seep out. The footsteps seemed to be a safe enough distance away, or maybe Shizuo just didn’t care, because she moved her hand off her mouth.

In the final moments of the high, Izaya looked at her, glassy eyed and messy in every regard. On the last rush, she weakly breathed, “ _Shizu-chan..._ ”

Sure, Shizuo thought Izaya was cuter this way, but she wasn’t certain her heart could handle this again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! kudos and comments much appreciated!


End file.
